Turbofan engines generally comprise an annular bypass air passage defined between radially outer and radially inner bypass ducts. The annular bypass air passage directs a bypass air flow drawn by the fan. The inner bypass duct surrounds an engine core including a compressor section, a combustor and a turbine section.